AG103: Where's Armaldo?
is the 11th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis Arriving on an island, Max encounters a Cradily, an ancient Pokémon that is supposed to be extinct. His friends do not believe him, so Max goes away to search for it and finds a building. Ash, May and Brock eventually find a woman and are surprised to see the Cradily Max spoke about. They go to the lab, where they also find an Anorith, which evolves into an Armaldo. Team Rocket barges in and after failing to catch Armaldo, Armaldo goes on a rampage. Episode Plot The heroes sail towards Wales Island. Brock tells them it is a Preserve, untouched over a millennia. May and Ash decide to train there, thinking of it as a perfect place to exercise. After arriving to the island, May trains her Bulbasaur, while Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt on a log. This blows it out of the water and with Iron Tail, Pikachu cuts the log. Suddenly, May reports to Ash with good new20s, for her Bulbasaur learned Petal Dance. Brock comes as well and watches as Bulbasaur uses Petal Dance on the incoming waves, blowing it away. Ash and Brock are impressed, while May praises her Bulbasaur. As Max gathers wood, he hears something in the bushes. A thing comes from the bush, causing Max to scream in fear. The thing runs off, while Max drops the wood. Ash, Brock and May come to see what happened and are told Max saw a giant Cradily. Brock notes Cradily and their pre-evolution from, Lileep, are rarely found, even as fossils, as they are extinct. Max points where it went to, but May thinks Max just saw something else. Suddenly, they hear something and find a Breloom passing by. May thinks he saw a Breloom instead, but Max promises to prove he saw a Cradily and runs away. After a while, Max finds a big building. He goes to the window and sees many computers, a lab of some sort. Inside, he finds some Lileep. A man comes, telling him the place it is restricted property. As May, Brock and Ash go to find Max, behind them, they spot the Cradily Max was talking about. A woman comes, who takes care of Cradily. Brock tries to impress the woman, who introduces herself as Annie. Brock, Ash and May tell her they are looking for Max, so Annie tells them he must be at the lab. At the lab, Annie leads Ash, Brock and May to her husband, who is told Cradily went outside. The man asks Cradily not to be wandering around like that. Annie introduces the man as her husband, Professor Proctor, making Brock sad Annie has a spouse already. Max points at the Lileep, which shocks the heroes, since they are supposed to be extinct. Annie tells the Cradily were cloned from fossils. The Professor tells the heroes it was his dream to revive those Pokémon, for he is an expert on Ancient Pokémon. Team Rocket spy on them, wanting to catch them. The Professor tells them that the island was inhabited by Anorith and Lileep, and it was connected to the land. They are certain Anorith and Armaldo ate some ancient fruit from trees, which was a part of their diet, and the seeds were seen close to the fossils as well. As the sea level rose up, the island was formed and the Pokémon became extinct. However, using the machines, they brought Lileep and Anorith from the Root and Claw Fossils to life. Professor Proctor admits he wants to open a theme park, revolving around ancient Pokémon, which is his dream. Per Annie and her husband's favor, the heroes promise to keep this as a secret. Team Rocket overhears that, and as usual, Meowth makes a fantasy about his boss having Anorith and Lileep restoring his "primal instinct" to bond with nature, so they go to capture them. Annie warns her husband an Anorith will evolve. Everyone sees Anorith, who evolves into an Armaldo. Just as Annie and her husband admire Armaldo, Team Rocket appears and capture Armaldo in a net. Armaldo cuts the net and blasts them away with Water Gun. Ash praises Armaldo, who suddenly starts attacking everything and runs away. As the heroes run after it, Max believes Team Rocket has upset Armaldo and made it furious. Annie felt it had a little bit of a wild personality, although it wouldn't do something like that. Armaldo eats some fruit, but spits them out, being disgusted. The heroes arrive to get Armaldo back, but it attacks them with Water Gun. As everyone hides behind rocks, Pikachu comes to calm Armaldo down. May sends Beautifly and Brock his Forretress to help calming Armaldo down. However, Armaldo attacks them, causing the Pokémon to disperse. Armaldo eats an apple and spits it. Since they have not much choice, Ash sends Corphish to battle things out. Corphish uses Crabhammer, but Armaldo attacks it. Corphish attacks with BubbleBeam, though Armaldo counters with Water Gun, defeating it. Armaldo digs, going away. Professor thinks that Armaldo is searching for something, but not for apples. The professor explains Armaldo seeks the berries from two centuries ago. He knows everything else tastes bad to Armaldo. They know that such berries exist at the end of the island. Armaldo digs out and goes for the berries, but the heroes also see Team Rocket with the machine. Team Rocket takes Armaldo inside the machine; the heroes try forcing them to free Armaldo, but Team Rocket goes away to the lab to steal other Fossil Pokémon. Proctor is angry and goes on the machine. Armaldo tries to get out, but with no success, since the vehicle is made out of hard metal. Proctor promises to Armaldo he is going to get it out. Team Rocket hears this, so Meowth has the robotic arms take the professor and throw him away. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but no effect. May sends Bulbasaur, who uses Petal Dance, but the attack is reflected. However, the attack is redirected to a mountain, so rocks fall down, forcing Meowth to turn around, but the machine trips over. Max spots the bottom being just ordinary metal, so Armaldo cuts through, much to Team Rocket's displeasure. Team Rocket says it is not over yet, as Meowth goes to attack Armaldo with Fury Swipes, though his claws are broken by Armaldo's Rock Blast. Bulbasaur knocks Meowth with Petal Dance and Pikachu blasts them off with Thunder. Armaldo eats the berries, becoming much happier. Proctor tells it became the part of the family, while Annie hopes they can make all Ancient Pokémon live here in peace. Max is amazed by Bulbasaur's Petal Dance, so May decides to use it in her next Contest. Armaldo turns around and watches the sunset, so the heroes note it likes watching that, since the sunset has not changed a bit. Debuts Pokémon *Cradily *Lileep *Anorith *Armaldo Move Rock Blast Item *Root Fossil (on screen) *Claw Fossil (on screen) Quotes :"Team Rocket!" - Ash, May, Max, and Brock :"Pipi-Kachu!" - Pikachu :"Team Rocket?" - Annie :"They're just a bunch of good-for-nothing criminals who steal Pokémon!" - Ash :"Who are you calling criminals? What we do is take from others and give to ourselves! Some would call that entrepreneurial--" - Jessie :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :"No, we call that stealing!" - May :"Well, call it what you want." - James :"Dat's right, but just call us on our yacht!" - Meowth :"Aah! We've been hosed!" - Jessie, James, and Meowth :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :DING! :"You guys let that Armaldo go! Now!" - Ash :"Pika, Pika!" - Pikachu :"Why? I looked all over, and there's no "Property of the Twerps" tag on it." - Jessie :"That still doesn't make it yours!" - May :"Good point, so until we figure out whose it is, we'll just keep it." - James :"Like we said before, you guys are just thieves!" - May :"Yeah, you're stealing!" - Max :"It's only stealing if you get caught, right?" - James :"And unless you have a tank of your own parked nearby, there's no chance of you catching us, bye!" - Jessie :"We're off to da lab to add Cradily and Lileep to our prehistoric haul!" - Meowth :"Yeah!" - Jessie and James :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :"Why?! Why can't we ever win?!" - Jessie :"But all I really wanted was to have something ancient!" - James :"All right, den, here's something for ya dat's REALLY gettin' old!" - Meowth :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" - Jessie, James, and Meowth :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :DING! Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander *The English title of this episode is a spoof on "Where's Waldo?" Gallery Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the log AG103 2.jpg Bulbasaur launches Petal Dance on the wave to stop it AG103 3.jpg A Cradily appears AG103 4.jpg Max is terrified to have encountered an extinct Pokémon AG103 5.jpg Max walks to a building AG103 6.jpg Ash, Brock and May see Max wasn't lying AG103 7.jpg Professor Proctor shows the Root and Claw Fossil during the presentation AG103 8.jpg An Anorith appears AG103 9.jpg Anorith starts to evolve AG103 10.jpg Team Rocket captured Armaldo AG103 11.jpg Armaldo evades Corphish's attack and prepares to defeat it AG103 12.jpg Team Rocket drives away AG103 13.jpg Armaldo tries to break free AG103 14.jpg Pikachu fails to electrocute the machine AG103 15.jpg Armaldo breaks out AG103 16.jpg The professor is glad Armaldo calmed down AG103 17.jpg Meowth fails to scratch Armaldo }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka